The Tranquility of Christmas
by dayrunner
Summary: With Darla off to see the Master, Angelus and his little family celebrate Christmas vampire style.


The Tranquility of Christmas

Drusilla bounced on her toes and clapped her hands in glee as she watched Angelus and William put the finishing touches on the Christmas tree standing in front of the huge parlor window.

The three vampires had already gorged themselves on the stately manor's occupants until they were full, and since it was Christmas Eve, Angelus had decided that they would celebrate it in grand fashion. As Drusilla watched, Angelus carefully wound the bloody intestines of their victims between the fir's branches, being careful not to disturb the elaborate ornaments and candles already in place.

It was William's job to light all the candles on the tree and as he moved his match from one beeswax taper to another, Drusilla's dark eyes grew wide with wonder and reflected the flickering lights in her insane gaze.

When Angelus was finished wrapping the entrails, he stepped back to look over his handiwork. William quickly completed his task and then walked over and stood by the big vampire's side as he, too, admired their creation.

Drusilla frowned before she glided over to Angelus and put her arms around his neck.

"It's not finished," she pouted. "The stars are not singing a happy song. Needs more to be a real Christmas tree, they say."

Angelus smiled down at his childe and tucked his finger under her chin. "I think yer right, my little beauty," he said in amusement, and gave Drusilla an evil grin. He turned his head and looked at William. "Dru's not happy that we ain't finished properly. Are we forgettin' somethin', me boyo?"

William's blue eyes lit up. Angelus always had something wicked up his sleeve and never ceased to amaze the younger vampire. "Shall I entertain our dark plum while you fetch the missing piece, Angelus?"

"Only for a few minutes," Angelus grinned as he handed Drusilla over to William and headed off toward the servant's quarters.

It didn't take long before ghastly screams came from within the darkness and echoed off the walls. They were like music to William and Drusilla's ears, but once it stopped, the air was eerily quiet once again.

Drusilla had smiled sweetly at the noise before her eyes took on a faraway look and she began to sway back and forth. Angelus must have found the portly cook they all knew was hiding in the kitchen. "Oh, my William," she purred. "All is right and Father Christmas is pleased."

William wrapped his arms around Drusilla's waist and started to rock with her. "All is right," William repeated softly into her ear, hoping that his sire wouldn't start hallucinating and spoil what fun there was to be had the rest of the evening.

It only took a short time for Angelus to return from the kitchen with something precious cupped in his big hands. He went over to the tree, reached up and placed a fat, still pulsing, bleeding heart at the top.

Drusilla shrieked in delight and clapped her hands excitedly. William just smiled knowingly.

"Oh, Daddy," Drusilla beamed. "It's perfect!"

Angelus grinned with pride. "Aye, 'tis a nice touch, ain't it?"

"It certainly is, Angelus," William chimed in. Anything that made Drusilla happy made him happy.

Drusilla wriggled out of William's embrace and floated over to Angelus. Taking one of the big vampire's hands in hers, she started to slowly lick the blood off his beefy fingers, her eyes fluttering closed as she enjoyed the taste and the beginning of a tingle in her crotch.

William ran his tongue over his lips in anticipation, not daring to join Drusilla until Angelus called him. His cock was already half hard at the thought of licking Angelus' bloody hand and William desperately hoped that he would not cum in his pants as he did.

As Drusilla moaned and ran her tongue seductively over Angelus' skin, it didn't take long for his shaft to harden and press painfully against his breeches. A soft groan escaped past Angelus' lips as the thought of lying between Drusilla and William after a good fuck almost sent him over the edge. He motioned William to his side and offered him his other hand.

It seemed like ages to William to have to wait his turn to be with Angelus and he tried not to look too eager when in fact, he wanted to fly to Angelus' side. William nervously tried to will his erection away but the tantalizing smell of blood only made him even harder. He knew he was weak and it would be a losing battle, so throwing caution to the wind, William surrendered to his demon and hurried over to Angelus.

Later that evening, Angelus sat in a comfortable leather chair in front of a roaring fire in the Master's bedroom, a glass of Irish whiskey in his hand. Drusilla and William lounged on a luscious bearskin rug at his feet, each vampire purring softly as they nuzzled with pleasure against his legs.

As the flames from the huge stone fireplace warmed him and his little family, Angelus smiled in contentment. He raised his glass and looked down at Drusilla and William with love in his eyes.

"Happy Christmas," Angelus said softly, then downed his glass in one gulp.

~ fin ~


End file.
